Reflected Silliness
by ZephyrX9
Summary: When the Reflector trio gets bored, a meeting goes a little crazy...


Spyglass glanced up from his datapad as Spectro entered the room. He could already tell his sibling was bored. Their bond was special, as they shared the same mindset, moreso than even a gestalt.

"What's up?" the first robot asked.

"Due to our 'more important' component having a meeting, we got called off for patrol detail again. And even Viewfinder seems bored, from what can sense. He's been thinking up some _really_ creepy stuff about femmes," the right piece of their combined altmode vented. He turned and smashed his fist into the wall. Suddenly, an idea lit up in his processor. He turned to Spyglass and slyly said, "Com. Skywarp and Scavenger. Let's _do_ something."

oOoOoOo

"…And that's why we should increase our own morale," Onslaught finished his long-winded speech. Viewfinder was practically laying on Shrapnel, forcing the Insecticon to push him off. The lens-piece muttered in anger before sensing a funny urge from his brothers. He swiftly opened up their private communications channel.

/_What is it?/_

_/We have a plan./ _Spyglass quickly responded.

_/We were bored!/ _Spectro added cheerfully.

_/Well so am I. But at least I have the willpower not to fully admit it. You two are giving off some really big signals./ _The central component glanced up warily to see if Soundwave was trying to listen in on their conversaion. Thankfully, the cassette deck was more focused on the argument occurring between Starscream and Motormaster.

_/Well, this plan will entertain you, and get you out of that stupid meeting./ _Suddenly the trio's leader was interested, and he listened to his brothers' plan.

oOoOoOoOo

Viewfinder watched carefully to see if anyone was looking at him. Shrapnel had gotten up and was about to smack Soundwave, while Scrapper had joined into Starscream and Motormaster's argument. The purple robot noted to his brothers that he was in the all-clear.

Had anyone been looking underneath Viewfinder's chair, they would've seen a somewhat amazing and silly thing happen. Skywarp popped up through a portal in the ground, grabbed Viewfinder, and replaced him with an exactly identical mechanoid.

Spectro grinned for a second._ /I'm in_./ He told Skywarp, Scavenger, and the other members of his trio. They all laughed and cheered. Spectro and Spyglass had been given replicas of their brother's glass (thanks to Scavenger), and they were going to switch off whenever they got bored.

Spectro then attempted to hide his feelings with a recreation of Viewfinder's stony face. However, he couldn't control himself, and he started laughing so hard he leaked optic fluid. When looked up, everyone had stopped and had begun to stare at him.

"Why are you laughing, _laughing_?" Shrapnel spoke up. Spectro stared in terror, then he responded with the first thought that popped into his head,

"Yo mama."

"What?" Shrapnel responded. The stag beetle wasn't sure whether to be angry or shocked at this odd statement.

"Yo mama's so fat, Unicron stopped being self-conscious!"

"What the frag?" Motormaster piped up.

"Hey Motormaster, yo mama's so fat, she doesn't drive on the road, she eats it!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" the truck was barely stopped by Scrapper, who calmed the truck by reminding him that he didn't have a mother. The truck still glared, though.

"It appears that Reflector has been observing the humans a bit too much. This is why…" Starscream began a speech, causing Spectro to signal that he was ready to switch. Again Skywarp came from the floor, this time putting Spyglass into place.

The little robot soon became annoyed with the speech. He quickly put in his own word:

"Shut up, Starscream," he said loudly. Even Megatron stared at him for this one. Shock was soon replaced by anger as Starscream raged.

"How _dare_ you tell me to quiet down as I'm in the middle of a spee-" the Seeker commander was cut off by Megatron.

"I agree with Viewfinder. Shut _up_, Starscream." Hearing Megatron say it, Motormaster joined in.

"Can it for once, Starscream." As the jet looked at him in disgust, Shrapnel added to the conversation. Soon everyone but Soundwave was telling Starscream to be quiet in one rude way or another. The cassette player began to stare at 'Viewfinder' suspiciously.

Taking no heed of Soundwave, Spyglass commed his partners-in-crime. As Skywarp teleported in with Viewfinder in tow, Soundwave pointed this out to Megatron, who got out of his seat, and, without being noticed, walked over to what would normally be Viewfinder's seat. Before Skywarp could exit, however, he was grabbed roughly by the wings by a half-irritated, half-amused Megatron. The assault on Starscream seized abruptly as everyone realized what was really going on with Viewfinder,

"Well, well, well, what manner of trickery is this?" the Decepticon leader asked as Skywarp, Viewfinder, and Spyglass gazed at him with horror, realizing their ruse was up.

oOoOoOoOo

The Reflector trio and their accomplices stared with dull surprise as Megatron looked at them through the cell bars.

"What do you have to say about that little prank?" the gun sneered.

Glancing at his fellow inmates, Viewfinder spoke up for the group. "We're sorry we caused such a disruption in front of you. We will not make such a display in further gatherings."

Megatron looked at them for a second, and they were sure he would execute him. It was a shock when he doubled over laughing.

"No offense, but why are you laughing, Lord Megatron?" Scavenger queried.

"Why are you sorry? That meeting was chaotic anyways. Besides, you pulled off an incredible feat of trickery, humiliated three of my most disrespectful officers, and spiced up an also-boring event! I should promote you all!" Before he walked away, he unlocked the cell's door, leaving behind an equally happy group of Decepticons.


End file.
